


A Day at the Dentist

by edan_marie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dentists, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edan_marie/pseuds/edan_marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>France, Canada, and America head off for their dentist appointment, though chaos ensues when France meets his attractive new dentist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Dentist

"You dare to suggest my teeth are anything but perfect? The French have always been renowned for excellent dental health! To suggest otherwise is preposterous, is- is _blasphemous_!"

Canada sighed. No matter how well he hid the news of an impending appointment, no matter how many new routes he took to keep the others unaware, there was no stopping France's inevitable outrage. The very idea of seeing a dentist was an affront to the man, a slur on his character- and when France was insulted, he made sure everyone around him knew.

It was a miracle Canada had even managed to get him this far without him throwing a fit- he hadn't even mentioned the impending appointment in the days leading up to it, and France had been none the wiser- and even America had cooperated, for once. The three men often booked appointments together, and this time, America had been so busy snickering at keeping the appointment secret from France that he hadn't even shown a trace of his own usual anxiety. Now, his expression unreadable, it was tricky telling whether America kept his mouth shut now out of the goodness of his heart or simply to savour the sight of France in a panic.

Judging from the glint in his eyes, Canada suspected it was the latter.

France was still stood firm in the middle of the street, lower lip jutting out stubbornly and his eyes wet, and Canada sighed. "France, I suggested no such thing. Everyone knows you have perfect teeth." Canada attempted to console France, but he was having none of it. Scowling, France resisted Canada's efforts to drag him into movement. Canada looked to America, turning desperate, and America only shrugged helplessly. When France noticed the silent exchange, he wailed.

"Oh, you are so _cruel_ to me!" He cried, ignoring Canada's wince, as he looked mournfully up at the sky. "Clearly, you do not think my teeth are perfect! What other reason could you possible have for dragging me to this- this- _torture house_?" France's voice broke, tears spilling down his cheeks, and he wept. Canada was not convinced by the theatrics, but America- hapless fool that he was- was won over instantly. His eyes widened, expression gone pained.

"Oh, poor France! You don't need to come here! Right, Canada?" America turned to Canada, voice faltering, and Canada only shook his head. He turned to France, putting aside the other man's bewildering babbling as his own voice rose.

"France, cut it out. All you need to do is lie in a chair and let a man look at your teeth. He's not going to hurt you." Canada's voice softened somewhat, seeing the fright in France's eyes beneath the shallow theatrics, and at those soothing words, France drew a deep breath to calm himself.

"You promise me this?" He asked, and Canada nodded earnestly. Some of France's anxiety dissipated; he allowed Canada to lead him down the road and towards their destination, and he even smiled, when America veered off course at once when the local sweet shop was in sight. As France watched, Canada grit his teeth and followed America- only for America to break into a run upon realizing he was being followed. Canada was faster, though- no doubt a result of America's constant gorging on burgers and chips- and a few moments later, America was caught in Canada's steely grip, longing gaze cast over his shoulder as they came to the clinic gates.

A small bell rang, to signal their arrival, and the half a dozen people sat in the waiting room didn't bother looking up at the three men. The musty smell of the waiting room was enough to set France on edge, and it was only Canada's restraining hand on his shoulder that stopped him from bolting.

At the receptionists' desk, there was one small, stout woman, hair greying and her eyes cold, and she surveyed the three men particularly icily as they approached. The chair next to her- Canada remembered a gentle-faced woman, with a warm smile directed at everyone who entered the dental clinic- was empty. It was with particular distaste that this receptionist eyed the fluffy, cream-coloured bear clutched tight to Canada's chest- and at the scrutiny, Canada's grip on the bear only grew tighter.

"Names?" She demanded, fingers impatiently tapping the keyboard of her computer, and the three men exchanged glances. Canada stepped to the front of the group.

"Um, Alfred Jones, Francis Bonnefoy, and Matthew Williams." Canada spoke softly, ignoring the tremor that ran through his voice as the receptionist pursed her lips, and he watched, blush risen in his face, as she tapped in their names. When the results came up, she raised an eyebrow.

"I've got a Mr. Bonnefoy and a Mr. Jones booked... but no Mr. Williams." The receptionist tilted her head thoughtfully, repeating the search and shaking her head when the same results came up. At Canada's back, America was snickering; Canada only shot him a glare, and France looked pityingly on. Canada didn't need to look his way to know the look in his eyes, and he turned away with a huff. Surely the _computer_ hadn't forgotten him?

"Could it be a mistake?" He inquired, eyes on the receptionist once more, and even in his irritation, his voice quavered. The receptionist noted the quaver, eyebrows perking ever higher, and Canada flushed, shyness gone to indignation. "Please, try it again! I booked my appointment with these two; I _always_ do, always the same time!" At his back, someone tutted, and Canada knew without looking that a queue had started to form behind his trio. Whatever words he still thought to speak caught in his throat at the realization, and he shrank back as a new member of staff appeared in the waiting room.

"Sir, it appears only your friends have appointments booked for 2:30 today. Perhaps you could schedule another appointment?" The new person piped up, and Canada only shook his head despairingly.

"It has to be today. I can't leave these two alone here; I'm the only one who can control them!" His words were ineffectual; he could see that before he had even finished speaking. He knew he should have accepted Germany's offer to help control America and France, but he had been too proud, too confident after a year of keeping the other two men in check. Surely Germany would have been able to help in this situation.

The receptionist serving them sighed, passing Canada two forms. "We don't have any free spaces today. You can supervise these two men, but your own appointment will have to be rescheduled." The look in her eyes dared him to challenge her, and Canada accepted defeat, taking the two forms and pulling France and America to three empty chairs beside the entrance. France automatically picked a dusty fashion magazine from the floor, "Ohonhonhon"-ing away at the outdated clothing and hairstyles, while America slouched in his seat, eyeing the people around him and bristling when one white haired teenager glared threateningly at him.

"Don't even dare." Canada murmured, as America started to stand up, hackles raised, and the American dropped his eyes in unwilling surrender, as the teenager sneered triumphantly and sat straighter in his own chair. Still America scowled, twitching in his seat, and Canada fixed him with a sharp look.

"America, don't let him get to you. He's just a kid." America ignored Canada's warning tone, but luckily Canada was spared having to break up a fight when a friendly looking nurse gestured for the three to follow her. France was uncharacteristically quiet as Canada led him and America after the nurse, and Canada guessed he was trying to quell his nerves. The silent spell only ended when they entered a new room, and at once France spotted the man waiting for them. The dentist was unfamiliar, young though his frame was bulky, and he had dark skin, and an elaborate tattoo covered half of his face.

"You didn't tell me we had a new dentist..." France purred, sauntering past America and Canada with a seductive smirk on his face. His worry apparently gone, he sank into the chair beside the dentist, with his legs spread provocatively wide. Canada averted his eyes, not wanting to witness France's latest fiasco. America, it seemed, had different ideas, and he stared enthralled by France's advances.

"Dr Ishtar, is it?" France checked, eyes scanning the tag on the dentist's shirt, and when the man nodded, France's smile stretched into a leer. "Ishtar was the Egyptian goddess of love, if I recall correctly. Tell me, Dr Ishtar, do you live up to your namesake?"

Canada choked. The dentist seemed similarly taken aback, fumbling at his back and pressing away from France's advances, as he hastened to speak. "I- if you could lie back, sir, I need-" Dr Ishtar's eyes flickered all around the room, and Canada bit back a sympathetic sound. Dr Ishtar certainly wasn't the first person to seek an escape route

France was growing bolder now, leaning ever closer in stark defiance of the man's rejection, and adding what he probably thought was an alluring tone to his voice, as he murmured the man's name again, and smiled winningly. The dentist, looking highly uncomfortable, edged further away from France and picked up some sort of probing device, most likely more for defending himself than inspecting France's teeth. At the movement, France pouted.

"Oh, don't play hard to get, Doctor Ishtar. I'm sure I could satisfy you greatly..." As he spoke, France slid one hand onto the dentist's leg, eyes gone dark, and that touch only prompted the man to jump up with a cry. Unprepared for the sudden movement, France lost his precarious balance and crashed to the ground, sending a trolley of dental equipment swerving across to the other side of the room and crashing in a cacophony of sound into the wall.

"Maple!" Canada was startled by the chaos, skittering back several metres until his back was pressed against the door. One hand at his chest, where his heart stuttered at the sight of this fresh mayhem, and his eyes were wide as he surveyed the room before him- France struggling to right himself, more damage done to his pride than his physical well-being; America clutching his stomach as he wheezed with laughter; Doctor Ishtar-

Canada froze. Dr Ishtar, brandishing a tranquilizer.

"Sir, if you cannot control yourself, I will have to ask you to leave!" Dr Ishtar cried, and Canada was only too happy to comply. He darted forward and, with shaking hands, yanked France to his feet and as far away from the dentist as he could- a difficult feat, given the smallness of the room.

"I'm sorry for my friend's behaviour, Dr Ishtar. I wish I could say he isn't always like this, but-"

"And who are you?" Canada blinked in surprise at the sudden interruption, looking confusedly up at the angry dentist.

"Oh, um, Matthew." Canada stuttered. "Matthew Williams." His voice cracked; self-conscious, he tugged his polar bear teddy closer to his chest and met Dr Ishtar's stare firmly. He waited for the dentist to drop the tranquilizer, but, if anything, the dentist looked even more determined to put it to use.

"Well, Mr Williams, I suggest you take your friends and find yourselves a new dentist!" Canada nodded at once in understanding, grabbing America's arm and all but shoving him and France through the door. He wasn't quite fast enough though, and France managed to get in one last comment before they left.

"I look forward to seeing you again tonight, Doctor Ishtar!" He cooed, and all Canada heard was a barrage of outraged swearing before the door slammed firmly shut.

In the waiting room, there was silence. All eyes were averted, no one willing to look Canada's way when he cast around questioningly, and wherever his eyes fell, the other patients only squirmed and flushed, the discomfort palpable. Canada bit back a sigh. Of course the rooms here weren't soundproof. The whole building had probably heard the chaos in there, and how many of them had heard France's leering...

Canada shuddered at the thought. Better that they left as quickly as possible, and Canada turned to his companions for their dental forms.

Only to find yet more chaos. America had his teeth bared, eyes on the teenager who had taunted him before this whole fiasco, and while France's eyes were in the same direction, it did not escape Canada's notice how the target of France's leer was a little more subdued. It seemed America's latest foe had a twin- and where the bolder of the two was eyeing America, body visibly primed for a fight, his twin had his eyes averted completely, resignation written across his face. Canada caught France's arm, ignoring the way the Frenchman made a reproachful noise, and Canada tipped his head back to the room in which Dr Ishtar was still audibly cursing the three of them. France's expression turned to a dangerous grin.

"Oh yes!" He cried. "I must thank you, Canada! It appears you were right; I should not be afraid of the dentist. Rather, the dentist should be afraid of _me_!" With a triumphant laugh, France tore free of Canada's grasp and headed for the young man on the other side of the waiting room. Canada watched him go, anxiously wondering how he could possibly escape taking France to his next dentist's appointment. He dropped his eyes, then, with a low, long exhale of breath.

"I think everyone ought to be afraid of you, France."


End file.
